


A Long Overdue Conversation

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Sympathy For The Devil [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil walks into a church.</p><p>This is what happened next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Overdue Conversation

Lucifer visited the church again. He didn't say anything, just sat in the pew watching the flickering candles.

He didn't move when someone came to sit next him.

"Father is watching, he is always listening."

Lucifer scoffed.

"Hello Metatron. How long did it take to make that tag line?"

Metatron shrugged.

"Gabriel can be surprisingly good with words when he wants to be."

"Why did he have to die?"

Metatron gave him a sidelong glance.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Lucifer sighed, leaning back in the pew.

"A test? Surely Father has better things to do?"

"Yet you seem to come back to each other again and again."

"Metatron why are you here?"

"We are here to hear you brother."

Lucifer hissed.

"I am not that, not to you. Not anymore."

"You always will be that and more."

Lucifer tensed when Sandalphon came to sit next to Metatron.

"Did he send you both?"

"Would it hurt to say yes?"

"Why? Why hurt someone innocent."

"What of Eve? Of Lilith? They were innocent. Yet you hurt them."

"They were different."

"How?"

"Because they didn't deserve him! They didn't deserve the paradise they were given! They never understood the love they were bestowed. And I was meant to watch, to bow to them?! No. Never."

They looked at him impassively.

"So what makes Frank different? He loved Father he put his life in his service. Why the attachment to him?"

"Because— because— he didn't see me. He saw me not as the monster I've become. He saw me as a friend, an angel, a child of God. If the ones who have compassion, who can see beyond the flesh are punished what hope is there for anyone else? He is cruel, he expects absolute obedience and even then it will never be enough."

"How do you know? Have you given him absolute obedience?"

Lucifer glared at Sandalphon.

"What do call being the King of Hell?"

"You played the part, but you did not believe it. You did not give him absolute obedience."

Lucifer let out a harsh laugh,

"Is that all? If I do? If I truly allow myself to believe his stupid "plan"—,"

Metatron and Sandalphon flinched.

"He'd give me another chance?"

Metatron rose.

"He always helps those who ask for it."

Lucifer shook his head.

"Oh Metty no. He helps those who turn to him. Who believe in his goodness. He doesn't help monsters."

"You are not a monster Samael."

Metatron said softly. His silver wings unfurling as he flew away.

Lucifer turned to Sandalphon and rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you still here? Isn't the conversation over?"

Sandalphon gave him a small smile.

"Yes. The conversation is over. But I sense there is something still weighing on you brother."

Lucifer flinched away from the word.

He rose and exited the pew. He turned to Sandalphon. His voice dripping with contempt.

"I have a therapist. So no thank you, I'll pass on spilling my guts to you."

Sandalphon didn't flinch away. He instead leaned back in the pew.

"Who said I was here to give you therapy?"

Lucifer rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about Chloe."

"Did Father send her?"

Sandalphon shook his head.

Lucifer stared at him a long time. Finally he shook his head,

"No. Sorry Sandy but I will not tell you about her." 

" _About the one interesting human I've come across, I won't let Heaven twist her away_."

He thought as he turned to walk away.

Sandalphon's voice called after him, a long forgotten lullaby of a happier time.

"They watch, the other archangels. They all watch and wait. Are we all hoping in vain Samael?"

Lucifer paused breathing slowly. He turned his eyes holding hellfire but Sandalphon had disappeared. Lucifer stood alone in the church never feeling so close and so far from home.

**Author's Note:**

> This family makes my heart hurt. But gotta love their quiet power. :)


End file.
